


Temperature Warning

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Science Fiction and Space Opera Fucking [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Android, Denial, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: An android boyfriend asks an innocent question...





	Temperature Warning

“Mel, what's it like when you edge?” The question took Mel aback. He'd been dating Axel (Factory definition AX-93, but Axel sounded better) for a while now, but not only had the question never come up, he had to blink for a few seconds as he processed _how_ to answer. Androids, while they had sensory stimulus _much_ like humans, wasn't _exactly_ like humans. Which, in this case, was precisely the problem Mel was facing.

_Well, let's try verbal first_. “Well... At first, it doesn't feel like more than a slow jack off. But you hold off, keep yourself on the edge of climax, and a kind of... _Pressure_ builds up. You want to release it, but you don't. And you don't because, if you hold it for a while, it builds, and builds, and when that pressure is released? _Oh boy it releases_.” Mel was flushed from the memory, but as soon as his dirty imaginings had left him, Axel was still looking at him, head cocked. And Mel heard the words he was _somewhat_ expecting.

“That... Isn't very helpful, Mel. I'm sorry.” Mel smiled, understanding. Axel _liked_ to understand, and he was sure it was frustrating for him, not being _able_ to. But Mel had more tricks in his arsenal, and, because he _liked_ to teach Axel things, let him grow, he wasn't about to give up. But first, Axel needed reassurance.

“Don't be sorry, Axel. Sometimes, words don't explain well. But if you strip down, and I strip down... Well, I thought of a way of explaining it you can understand. Now, you remember the safeword?” Axel nodded. They'd established that, even with an android's programming forbidding certain acts, because it made clear what didn't cross those lines. It was, honestly, more for Axel's safety than Mel's. They had both come to the conclusion they were switch, but Axel... Well, he was _inherently_ more subby than Mel. And that was alright. That was the way he was, and they worked around it, rather than push it. But for this, it was important to establish.

“Okay... So, once we strip down, I want you to remember you can say the safeword, at any point you feel uncomfortable with what I'm suggesting, or any of our usual fun. But here's the biggie, and why I'm reminding you it's there... I want you, until I tell you to, to _turn your heatsinks to minimum_.” Axel's eyeshutters _shot_ up in surprise.

“But...” Mel put a finger to Axel's lips, and Axel merely continued to stare.

“I know... But I can't explain it any other way. I trust you to know your boundaries. And I hope you trust me that this will be a new, and possibly pleasurable experience.”

“I... Well... If you say so... I... I guess?” Axel still looked a little uncertain, but, even with trepidation in his voice, he nodded. Mel smiled, and smiled a little more warmly as the neck vanes in Axel's neck drooped, then almost closed.

“Goood boy. Now, why don't you sit in my lap, while I tell you a little story?” Axel obediently sat, in between Mel's legs. Axel, unseen by Mel now, _grinned_. Ohhh, if this worked, this was gonna be _good_. And it would open new possibilities... Best of all, he got to be a fucking tease. Leaning his head toward Axel's audio receptors, Mel made his voice low and cordial.

“There was a horny little android, who'd done a lot of fucking. Oh, he was _such_ a boytoy, and one day...” He started stroking the bottom of Axel's dick, running a finger along his segmented chest, keeping his voice breathy as he rubbed his hardening dick against Axel's ass. “...One day, he met a man who'd teach him all about being a _good_ horny android. So _obedient_... And wow, did he cum like a firehose, almost shrieking with release...” He could feel Axel's chassis warming, and Axel was, like the good sub he was playing, moaning like a beast in heat.

“Ahhh... Mel, I'm getting hot... I'm... Ohhhh, please, shove that in me, _get it over with_!” Mel grinned... _Ooh, baaad move, Axel. You know I'm going to leap on THAT._

“Get it over with? When I'm telling a story? Oh, Axel... I _never_ skip to the end... Just as you know I _take my time_ over a good... Hard... Pounding of that slutty, tight ass of yours.” He was teasing Axel's tip now, lightly fingering it, lingering over the ridges and valleys, and started moving his hips a little faster. Just... Like he was when he started fucking Axel.

“Ahhh... Ohhh... I... Iaaahhh!” Oh yes... Axel was getting hotter, and Mel could see those heatsinks flickering, his desire to preserve himself fighting with his desire to obey. Although it was time to reinforce, Mel thought for a moment how _lovely_ it was when Axel's speech center glitched like this. But his voice took on some sternness, that authority that Axel knew all too well.

“No. I see you trying to release. You're getting hot, and you _want_ to avoid overheating... But this is a lesson, and you _want_ to learn it, don't you? You _trust me_, don't you? Because I've taught you lots of dirty things, and you've been _such a good student_. Why, you're the kinkiest, twinkiest little buttfuck I've ever had.” The teasing intensifed, and Mel started gripping, tightening around Axel's cock to imply he wasn't allowed to _cum_, either. That was, aftter all, both the point, and another way Axel could release heat. And Mel was having _none of that_. He started pinching his nipples, matching Axel's every attempt to slide Mel's dick lower, occasionally brushing the tip _right_ where that open join between his ass and hips lay. That was sensitive too. And Axel's shifting increased.

“But this dirty, slutty fucktoy, who'd lay down with his ass in the air before, and _begged_ for his master's dick... Yes, I feel you, you _want_ this dick, and you're ready to beg for it now. But you're not getting it, because I'm not going to stick it in you, give you even a single hard thrust, until you get the answer to what you _thought_ was an innocent question.” He leaned his mouth closer, and made his voice even lower, quieter... Filled with promise, and implied filth.

“But it _wasn't_ an innocent question, because it was something that you knew, on some level, was going to make you _dirtier_. Oh, you've been such a good, _bad_ student. And I'm punishing you, like I sometimes do. I'm going to push you to the edge, in more ways than o- _Don't you dare_. I didn't give you _permission_ to do that.”

Axel was panting, moaning... “Please... Please, Mel... _Master_... I'm so hot... I... Ahhhh, hah... I _need_ it. I _need _it so _badly_... I'm... Ah, I'll overheat! I'll shut down!” Mel's stroking slowed down, and Axel moaned even harder, his vocal circuits clearly straining under the sensation, this _denial_. Oh yes... Mel felt a deep satisfaction at this solution. And he was feeling it too, slowing his own movements, feeling that pressure build... _Not yet_.. _Just a little... Longer_. He couldn't help but moan a little too, and that made Axel moan a little harder. He was pleasing his master, and...

Mel could feel the heat, the air shimmering around Axel's heatsinks, his head dipping as it prepared, still moaning, to shut down, to reflexively let those sinks fan out. And Mel struck. Lifting him bodily, he expertly pinched Axel's nipple, raising that head again in a cry of pain, which turned to fulfilment and pleasure, as Mel thrust hard into Axel's tight, lubricated ass, pulled him back... Angled his cock upward, and said one short word.

“_Now_.” Mel saw the steam, and the jet of Axel's semen substitue, flashing through the air in an arcing spray, before splashing Axel's chest. Axel was pulsing, gripping Mel's cock, and he felt that release too, holding his dick inside, gripping Axel hard as he shot so much cum, felt that _oh so desired_ release, and they both lay there, Axel shivering, venting steam and incoherently moaning, and Axel breathing heavily, smiling at Axel's vocal circuit failure. Ohhh, it felt so good when he managed that, as pleasing as a sub's keysmash... Hell, much the same, in technical terms.

But soon, when they'd both vented, after their own fashion, Mel leaned forward. “So... How did it feel, Axel?” Axel was still a little incoherent, but visibly cocked his head, and spoke, short, gasping sentences.

“Like I was... I was holding off... _Made_ to hold... Ahhh... Off... I almost... I almost shut down, as much from wanting to cum as... Overheat risk... That... I... I should have trusted your words!” Axel's voice was still horny, but almost accusing, and Mel turned his head to the side, and kissed Axel. Looking deep into his eyes, he smiled warmly.

“But you didn't... And I showed you, lover... And how did that feel?” Axel's eye shutters were halfway down, gently fluttering, and his own smile answered.

“Ahhh... It felt so _good_.” Mel grinned.

“You're such a _good_ boy.” And Mel grinned again as Axel came again, a little aftershock, a little more mess to clean up from Axel's chestplates. He enjoyed that bit as much as the rest of their little post-sex rituals. And he really did feel proud of Axel. Pushing boundaries like that was so much harder for an android, but that trust pushed him over that line, into a new discovery.

And Mel was sure Axel would want to try it again sometime. Maybe even reciprocate, when he was feeling a little dommy.


End file.
